


Bookmark

by cianann (hannahmoone)



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: (also tw for that), (i lied oops), BUT HEY ITS A TREE, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, also this takes place in an entire noncanon place, im done tagging sorry about this hell mine of tags, insert Sieran is Dead joke off of Squall is Dead theory with the entire face thing, oh wait... his HUSBAND is already on it..., someone come give Cianann some hugs, there are headcanons (sylvari language 'sylvan' and the entire glow stuff)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahmoone/pseuds/cianann
Summary: Cianann wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, and Trahearne is left to comfort him.





	Bookmark

Cianann was walking through Lion’s Arch, his scepter on his back, calming his nerves. He had just finished retrieving some information for the Priory, and thought he could have a break. While he was walking through the mostly wooden town, he was suddenly hugged from behind by someone. Without thinking, he identified it as Sieran, and laughed, smiling. When her arms had released him, he turned around to face her and stared into a dark abyss - her face appeared to have been carved out completely, as wounds and sap littered her body. He hurriedly backed up, before hearing a metal clink. He turned around to see who he had backed into this time, and realized that the face he was looking at was the one of his Risen comrade, Apatia. Terror filled him again, but as he ran away, he tripped, falling into the abyss, eventually reaching a floor. Voices called out to him, and he looked up, seeing horribly overgrown Sylvari surrounding him, closing in. He helplessly turned around, feeling more mad moment after moment.

“Answer me now,” a deep, guttural voice boomed in Sylvan.

Needless to say, he jolted awake, gasping. He noticed that the nearby lamp on the bed stand was toppled over, plant matter on it having broken off from the fall. He felt the hands of his lover on his shoulder, presumably in an attempt to shake him awake. Cia’s eyes adjusted, his frantic breathing slowing a bit. Trahearne had a book in his lap, pages put down, as he looked at the other in concern.

“I… I’m sorry if I woke you, Hearnes,” Cia laughed wearily, shaking. “Even if it has been a while, the night terrors…”

“Don’t be sorry. You can’t control them,” Trahearne replied, grabbing a nearby leaf as a bookmark, setting it down on his nightstand. “Dearheart, if we could stop the nightmares, we would have already. It hurts both of us to see you like this,” he shuffled closer to Cia.

“I just… it was one with Magister Sieran, and Apatia, and the Mordrem and our father, and I was scared because I felt my sanity at the last one just, just go and-” he was gasping for air as he started to talk faster, his red glow intensifying.

Trahearne kissed the pale blue commander’s cheek, one of his hands finding the hand of the other. The commander looked over, the marshal’s lavender glow itself intensifying.

“Cianann… you know he’s gone. You did a fine job,” he then whispered, “and we’re both alive. Dear, tell me 3 things you can see.”

“I… I see you, the… the blankets… the curtains…” he muttered, his breath slowing more.

“Where are we?”

“We’re in the Great Mother’s ‘Grove’... we’re in our house…” he answered again, a faint smile on his lips.

“Good, good,” the relaxing sound of his lover’s voice rang out. “Well done.”

Cia looked at him, smiling lovingly, the threat and dream - he shivered about thinking of it - out of his emotions. Grasping the other’s hand tighter, he looked down to spot, again, his newest addition to his outfits: his wedding ring. It was finely crafted; the hands of a master crafter must have made it possible. The best touch was the zircon in the middle - variance from a normal sort of ring that most weddings go for. It symbolized that instead of just partners, Trahearne and him were bonded together, as if they weren’t close enough already through everything. He smiled, cuddling up to his love, the faint scent of lavender making its way into his nose.

“Thanks for grounding me,” he purred softly. “I’m… still going to need time to adjust. Maybe,” he smirked, “you could read to me that book of yours?”

Trahearne’s soft laugh spilled out from his throat, and he shuffled to reach the book he was reading, flipping to page one.

“I’m going to need another bookmark for you, if you always ask to be read to every time you wake up like this.”

“Then you should start keeping one,” the commander replied, chuckling a bit.

“Perhaps,” Trahearne replied, before starting to read.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in Comic Sans. On Google Docs. Sue me.
> 
> Also yes I just wanted to write a somewhat happy fic to contrast Aurene, Aurene which was mostly sad. I mean I guess this starts off sad but it's just FLUFFFFFFFF


End file.
